dance and born
by gwenk46
Summary: ben 10 alien force save the last dance.Different versions.


The gwen be gone from school.  
Gwen= Kevin?  
Carlos= i am carlos.  
Gwen= what tou you want?  
Carlos= the project of history we have tomorrow.  
Gwen= Here you are!  
Carlos= Thanks!  
Gwen= no problem!  
The gwen goes to garaze.  
Gwen= hey guys.  
Ben= hallo gwen you have seen iulie?  
Gwen= no!hi kevin Kevin= hi.  
Gwen= oh my god! ben give this the kevin. And coming take me if he wants.  
Ben= we ha a dance the febryary.  
Gwen=ok.  
Ben= if you see julie say to me.  
Gwen= ben i said ok!  
heave Kevin who was under the car.  
Kevin=where is gwen?  
Ben= she wants to the Complement in the school dance.  
Kevin= what?why?  
Ben= because you like her as you are.  
Kevin= will you help me?  
Ben= yes Gwen and Emily talking through video chat.  
Emily= what happend?  
Gwen= i dont think so kevin he is take me to we come the dance.  
Gwen is sleeping and kevin Emily= and what will you do?  
Gwen=Preparations clothes will sleep if you come came.  
Gwen sleeping and kevin has come.  
Kevin the bell rings.  
Gwen= coming!AAAAA! hallo kevin,i did not expect to come.  
Kevin=you too will get dressed (he was trying not to looks at her breasts)  
Gwen= i am ready.  
Kevin= We go now Kevin gave flowers to Gwen as it goes, the phone rang Gwen.  
Gwen=hi.  
Julie=Gwen! (and julie screamed).  
Gwen=ducted my Christian I pulled the drums of my ears.  
Julie=Ben something happened.  
Gwen=what?  
Julie=he is pregnant.  
Gwen=ha! ha! ha! ha! how;  
Julie=yes, and he bravely.  
Gwen=ha! ha! ha! ha!  
julie=Gwen is no joke!  
Gwen=ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha!  
Julie=You COME fast as you can.  
Kevin=Why You burst out laughing;  
Gwen=Ben is pregnant and brave.  
Kevin=what; oh my God ha! ha! ha!  
Gwen=We have to go there, I will write it on video.  
Kevin=okay? we go!  
Gwen and Kevin arrived home Ben.  
Gwen=who yell;  
Kevin=Ben;  
Ben=AAA! I hurts.  
Gwevin=Ben!  
Ben=Help! When it will end this torment? I not take it anymore!  
Julie=Ben! (The julie cried).  
Ben=you too do not cry.  
Gwen=push you too.  
Ben=iiiiii!  
Gwen=you too be patient.  
Ben=ououououou!  
Gwen=last time!  
Ben=Oh my God it hurts!  
Gwen=sorry what is this;  
Kevin=I think it isalien!  
Gwen= boy or girl?  
Kevin= the baby is boy.  
Gwen= he is so cute!This looks like Bunny.I know that it happened to you that's when the alien bite you too got pregnant!  
Ben=oh! can i see my son now?  
Gwen= of course!  
Jule= the name is...  
Ben=max.  
Gwen=Grandpa would get angry!  
Ben=Gwen it for my son talking, I promised the grandfather I give to my son, his name, even if he's an alien.  
Gwen=I have not been involved.  
Ben=TIME 15 June, which will is the birthday of this will be 1 year.  
julie=This is cute.  
Gwen=by now he went mad with him.  
Kevin=This is not coming YOU.  
Gwen=We lost once, we dance, you know I what I want;  
Kevin=what;  
Gwen=I want to kiss you.  
Kevin=FREE!  
Gwen=OK![she kisses him on the mouth].  
Ben=ah! How beautiful is that!  
Julie=what sweet eyes!  
Ben=ike yours, guys you did not say nothing;, what are you doinge there;, shucks!  
Julie=I think you should leave them alone.  
Ben=No, that will eat each other.  
Julie=We must take milk for the baby.  
Ben=Gwen will lose her virginity. (he was right).  
after 1 hour.  
Kevin=you all right;  
Gwen=yes!  
Kevin=you too you cold;  
Gwen=not!  
Purring her belly Gwen.  
Kevin=seems someone hungry.  
Gwen=I do not want to leave.  
Kevin=Come on, you have to eat something for me.  
Gwen=my hair is low.  
Kevin=does not matter.  
Gwen=YOU I like it that way?  
Kevin=I like.  
Gwen= do not like.  
Kevin=my little.  
Gwen=sweetheart.  
Kevin=I am the cute;  
Gwen=yes.  
Kevin=I am adorable;  
Gwen=yes Kevin=I was good;  
Gwen=I'm not telling.  
Kevin=Gwen!  
Gwen=Please I have starve.  
Kevin=well.  
Gwen=KEVIN;  
Kevin=yes;  
Gwen=You were perfect.  
Kevin=Sweetie!  
Gwen=I love you.  
Kevin=in pleasurable.  
Gwen=When you're shy I liked even more Kevin=true;  
Gwen=I can not resist you.  
Kevin=nor I could. 


End file.
